The Priestess's Fool
by thesavorofpan
Summary: Minato want's to move on with his life with Fuuka after Akihiko's death, but Yukari Takeba has other idea. Can be crackish. FuukaxMinato YukarixMinato Sequel to Long live the King. Don't read if you don't like graphic scenes
1. Addicted to You

The Priestess's Fool A fanfic by Troy Hedding

Chapter 1: Addicted to You

Minato Arisato smiled at the burning corpse. Surt would take care of the problem that was Akihiko Sanada. The night before hand Minato had killed Akihiko out of revenge for rapping Fuuka. Now that Akihkiko was dead and his revenge satisfied. They could get back to there normal everyday life. The Dark hour would be over in five minutes and still Akihiko was burning. Not that there would be anything left of him to recognized by anyone. The dark hour ended and the fire's disappeared leaving the charred body of Akihiko. Minato moved to stepped on the charred body. Deep inside him he had an odd feeling that he was being watched. That would be impossible. Just simply impossible.  
*******

Yukari sat on her bed. Still thinking about the kiss that she shared with Minato the day before. All though she had black mailed him into kissing her, but still she was kissed by him. Her first kiss was by Minato. She couldn't be more happy then she was now. Soon and very soon Minato would be her's and only hers. Fuuka Yamagishi was a nice girl. There was nothing really Yukari had against the girl except for one thing. She was dating Minato, Yukari would never forgive her for that. Ever. Right now they were probably in his bed. Minato's hands moving all around her body. Touching, feeling, dominating, and exploring Fuuka's more sensitive spots. What she wouldn't give to have Minato's hands all over her body. Whispering sweet nothing into her ear as she lay under him dominated by him.  
Her hand slipped down her body reaching for her pj bottoms. Untying the string that held them up, she slipped her hand into her pants. Minato was there kissing her lips gently, then passionately taking control of her mouth. She smiled as her hand slipped into her underwear. He left her mouth wanting for more as he kissed down the side of her cheek and onto her neck. Her fingers started to run slow circles on her womanhood. He was licking, sucking, and biting on her neck as his dexterous hands undid the button's of her night shirt. She let out a soft moan as she quicken the dance of her fingers. Her shirt was off and her body unconsciously lifted for his hands could undo her bra. Her breath quicken as fingers played with her most sensitive spot. His kisses was moving down her body and a hand was toying with her left breast.  
"Bigger than what your use too?" She asked Her free hand was clenching the sheets as her moans were getting louder and more frequently. He was at her stomach kissing, she filched at each touch of his warm lips. A finger instinct went into her and she gasped a tiny bit. He was pulling down her bottoms, her face was warm with embarrassment. Her finger found a pace that she liked, loved, and wanted. Her underwear was off and he teased about the butterflies on it. She added another finger and her moans grew louder and her breath went heavy. His face was out of her view and she felt something wet down there. She let out a long moan and clenched the sheets all the tighter as her fingers was adding fuel to the fire. His tongue was conquering her and she liked it, no loved it.  
She let out final moan as she climaxed. Breathing heavily in the dark she smiled.  
******

He walked into the room closing the door and locking it behind him. Fuuka was asleep on her bed sleeping peacefully. She would be at peace, that monster was dead and nothing was ever going to hurt her again. Ever, not as long as Minato Arisato had something to say about that. Fuuka stirred in his bed. She was blindly searching for him with her arms. She shot up wide eyed and scanned the bed for him. "I'm right here." Minato said as he smiled at her.  
"Where did you go?" Fuuka asked a scared look on her face. He walked over to her.  
"Just went to the bathroom that's all." He said touching her face. She kept his hand there enjoying his touch.  
"Tell me next time." She said in a soft voice smiling.  
"You just looked so beautiful, there sleeping I didn't want to disturb you." Minato lied.  
She blushed softly as she stood up. She took off her night shirt slowly. She threw her shirt on the bed and took a step closer to him.  
"Do you love me?" Fuuka pleaded staring into his gray orbs.  
"Of course, I love you." Minato said running a hand through her hair. She blushed at the touch. Her hands reached behind her back and unhooked her bra.  
"Your not going to leave me, right?" Fuuka pleaded continuing to stare into his eyes. He blushed at the sight of her naked chest.  
"Never." Minato said and she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. It wasn't there first kiss, but it was the first kiss since she been raped.  
"You want to fuck me?" She asked and he was taken back a step from the question.  
"I uhhh..." Minato answered not sure how he should respond.  
"I don't mind, if it's you." Fuuka said blushing up at him.  
"Are you sure?" Minato asked and Fuuka nodded her head yes.  
He stared into her eyes. He started into her soul. Did she really want to have sex? Something in her eyes, betrayed her and he knew deep inside her she wanted him to say no. But why would she want to have sex with him? Was she scared that he would leave her? Was she scared that he wasn't attracted to her? Was she scared that he would go to someone else for his sexual desires? Like he would ever do that. Was she scared that she was pregnant with that's bastard's child?  
It hit him like a ton of bricks. Of course she was and she was hopping that if they had sex then the baby would be his. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She was swept into his hug, surprise, but happy.  
"Don't worry, Fuuka." He said softly petting the back of her hair.  
"Everything its going to be okay." He whispered and she started to sob.  
"Minato..." She said before letting her flood gate open again.  
He held her as she cried. ******

She was leaning against the wall near the staircase waiting for him. She ran a hand through her bruinette hair as she heard a door opened. She poked her head down the hallway hoping that it would be Minato. Instead it was Shinji. She sighed and retracted her head from the hallway. She started to hum a tune as she was growing inpatient waiting for Minato to come out. Shinji was at the end of the hallway now. She turned her head to look at him. He was walking to the vending machines buying himself something for breakfast. He fished out some yen and looked over at Yukari.  
"Waiting for somebody?" He asked putting some yen in the Machine.  
"Yeah, Minato." She answered and he raised an eye brow.  
"You two dating?" He asked pushing a button.  
"Soon, very soon." She said as he bent down to pick up the soda he bought.  
"Dammit girl just knock on his door." Shinji said and Yukari looked away blushing.  
"God girl, but I understand." Shinji said opening his drink.  
"Well good luck." Shinji said before walking off.  
"Thanks." Yukari said waving bye.  
She watched him depart and she heard a door opened.  
"Are you...it?" She could only hear about this, but it was Fuuka.  
She clenched her fist. That damn Fuuka was with her Minato! But not for long. She stepped out into view.  
"Good morning, Minato-kun." She said smiling.  
"Good morning, Yukari-chan." Minato greeted and Fuuka edge closer to him, if that was possible.  
"Minato, you looked good today." Yukari said stepping in front of him.  
"Actually, Minato..." She said getting closer to him. She liked the annoyed face on Fuuka.  
"You look dead sexy." She said with a sly smile.  
"Uhh...Thank you?" Minato said confused at her odd behavior.  
"Why don't you ditch, Fuuka-chan." She said with a huge smile.  
"And then you can see what dating a real girl would be like." Yukari said with a devilish smile.  
"I wouldn't sleep with another man like her." Yukari said and Fuuka gasped.  
"Minato!" Fuuka shouted pulling on his sleeve with a look of desperation.  
"It's okay, Fuuka." Minato said looking at her with his smile. The smile that belonged to Yukari and only Yukari.  
"It's not my fault if Fuuka's a whore." She said closing her eys with a smirk.  
Then she felt it, a stinging slap from Minato had her stumbling back a couple steps. Minato stepped forward and pushed her aside. She watched as Minato and Fuuka walked off together. The slap had hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as the hole in her heart.  
******

The train jolted them as they made their way across the city. Fuuka was sitting next to Minato quietly. They would reached their destination shortly. She didn't liked that, it meant that the two of them would be separated. She wanted to spend every waking moment she had with Minato. She only felted safe when she was with Minato, but when Minato wasn't around she felt like a little girl. She felt scared that Akihiko would come again for her and steal more of her away from Minato. How much did he really steal from her? He stole her virginity that was for sure. There was an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She hoped and prayed to God that she wasn't pregnant with Akihiko's child. That's why she had to have sex with Minato and soon.  
"Minato?"" She said and he looked at her with that smile. "You'll meet me on the roof for lunch right?" She demanded more than asked and he nodded his head yes.  
The train jolted them again and she looked out the window. A small smile appeared on her face as she felt Minato wrap an arm around her.

(Author's Note: So yeah that's chapter one for ya. Just to clear something up if you got confused with the first scene with Yukari. Yukari was masturbating to the idea of Minato going down on her. Chapter two will be up shortly.) 


	2. A Downward Spiral

The Preistess's Fool

A fanfic by Troy Hedding

(Author's Note: I know it's been such a long time since I'd updated this. I think like two years, but I finally got around to it. To be honest at first I really didn't have an ending to it, but a couple nights ago I was reading the reviews of it how some people wanted an update I was finally able to come up with ideas for it.)

Chapter 2: A Downward Spiral.

It was just before fourth period. Two periods before Minato Arisato would meet Fuuka Yamagishi upstairs on the roof for lunch. Minato just had to get through the remaining boring lectures that his various teachers had left for him. Minato Arisato was more concern about how Fuuka was handling her classes. Would she be okay with her classmates? These kind of thoughts filled his tired head the whole morning.

"I just got to believe in her." Minato said before he realized that Yukari Takeba was staring at him.

She had an odd smile on her face. She was playing with her brunette hair with her right index finger. The way she was smiling at him and the look in her eyes was telling Minato that she was thinking something very dark in that pretty little head of hers. It was late summer so she wasn't wearing her pink sweater. She shifted in her seat to give Minato a better view of her cleavage. Minato swallowed hard and decided it probably be better if he focus on studying during this break and not on Yukari Takeba. But to his inner pain she had something different in plan.

"Hey, Minato-kun?" Yukari asked and Minato wonder if he should answer her or not.

"Yes?" Minato responded thinking that it be better if he put off the image as he was still friends with everyone.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked and Minato looked at her with a curious expression across his face.

"Sure go ahead, Yukari-Chan." Minato answered smiling uneasily.

Yukari stood up and slowly walked over to his seat before she slowly bent down to whisper into his ear.

"Do you usually burn dead bodies on the roof or was that just for fun?" She whispered and Minato felt the blood drain from his face. He was frozen in his indecision. Should he attack Yukari now to threaten her into silence or wait for her next move?

"But don't worry." Yukari said returning to an upright position.

"We can have a nice discussion about it on the roof when lunch comes around." Yukari said with a smile as she returned to her seat.

"Alright." Minato said. There was nothing he could do to her in front of everyone. He knew that he was suppose to meet Fuuka at her classroom for lunch and then the two of them would head up to the roof. But this was more important than that.

Fuuka Yamagishi sat at her desk feeling rather paranoid. Every male in the classroom made her feel uneasy. But she pushed the uneasiness out of her system. She had to act normal. She was smart and she knew that if anyone found about what happen to her that the dorm that she lived in would be segregated and that would mean she wouldn't be able to be near her boyfriend anymore and that was something that she didn't want in the whole world.

She also knew that Minato had killed Akihiko just over a day ago. She wasn't stupid. Naive yes, but not stupid. When Minato had sneaked back into his room covered in blood she was easily able enough to put it all together and realized that Minato had slain his senpai. Oddly enough that didn't really bother Fuuka Yamagishi. In all reality it made her smile deep inside. She liked knowing that if someone ever did something to her that Minato would make them punish for it.

"Are you okay, Fuuka-chan?" Natsuki Moriyama asked.

Fuuka smiled at her best friend and the Ganguro teen smiled back at her.

"Yes I'm fine." Fuuka answered and Natsuki bit her bottom lip.

"You've been gone from school for like four days now." Natsuki said and Fuuka just smile at her.

"Plus you've gotten a black eye!" Natsuki shouted clearly upset and Fuuka the shy girl she was unable to form an answer for her.

"Did your boyfriend Arisato-kun hit you?" Natsuki demanded and Fuuka was shocked by her question.

"If he did. I'll go and kick his emo ass!" Natsuki shouted and Fuuka waved her hands in front of her.

"No! Minato would never do such a thing!" Fuuka protested and the two of them had a short laugh.

"I was walking home and some kids were playing baseball and I was hit in the face. So I had to go to the hospital that's all." Fuuka said and Natsuki stared at her for a bit.

"Why didn't you call or text me? I was worried." Natsuki said a concern look on her face.

"I didn't want to worry you." Fuuka said and Natsuki laughed.

Shinjiro Aragaki walked out of Wild Duck Burger. Fast food always tasted better when you skipped classes. He just wished that he could persuade his best friend Akihiko that it truly was a good thing. The smile on his face turned into a confused expression as he realized that he hadn't seen or heard from Akihiko in a couple of days now. It even brought more concern to his thoughts as the weird conversations that he had with his best friend the past week or so.

Nine Days Ago

"Hey, Shinji what do you think of Yamagishi-chan?" Akihiko asked looking up from his boxing magazine while Shinji was playing with Koromaru in the lobby.

"Nice girl, but a terrible cook." Shinji said and Akihiko turned a page in his magazine.

"Do you think she's cute?"

"I guess if you like the shy type."

"Why do you like her, Akihiko?"

"Yeah I think I do."

"You planning to go after her?"

"Yeah, I think she likes me too."

"Isn't she dating Minato?"

"I don't think so."

"Well I would find out before you make any moves."

"Why's that?"

"Don't want to get your heart broken."

Shinjiro Aragaki looked up into the bright blue sky and that's when he realized that he should check up on his childhood pal. But that would be after he spent his afternoon at the arcade.

Minato Arisato leaned against the metal fence on the roof. He carefully watched Yukari unpack two bentos. It seemed like to Minato that she had plan for this all to happen earlier. She handed him one of the bentos and Minato held it in his hands. He wasn't really hungry. In fact the only reason he was up here with her was to settle one thing. Yet Yukari was acting like she never said that sentence in the first place. It made Minato angry. But he held his anger in check he really didn't want to hit Yukari anymore.

"You should really eat the bento I made. " Yukari said with her usual cheerful smile.

"I don't want to brag or anything like that, but I think I'm a pretty good cook." Yukari said as she opened her bento and snapping apart her chop sticks.

"I'm not hungry." Minato lied.

"Then shall we get down to business?" Yukari asked a confident smile on her face.

"I saw you last night during the dark hour and burn Akihiko corpse." Yukari said and Minato stared at her.

"Let me guess he had something to do with Fuuka's rape." Yukari said putting some of the rice from her lunch into her mouth.

"So you killed him to get revenge, right?" Yukari asked in between chews.

"I don't know what your talking about." Minato said he put the bento down on the ground and started to walk away. Yukari sighed and put down her lunch.

"But you do Minato. You do." She said as she grabbed a hold of his trailing arm.

"I have video proof of you and Akihiko battling to the death on the roof top." Yukari said with a devilish grin.

"Don't make me laugh, Yukari-chan. Camera's don't work in the dark hour." Minato said and Yukari laughed.

"But the security system at our dorm is powered by Mitsuru's own Persona." Yukari said and Minato swallowed hard realizing that him and Mitsuru had a conversation about this when he first arrived at the dorm. Before all this mess happen.

Minato took a gamble turn around and grabbed Yukari by the neck catching her by surprise. He was stronger so he was easily able to push her back to the fence. He glared at her.

"You will give me the tapes and any other evidence that you have." He said sternly to her and that's when he felt her knee crash into his groin. The strength left his arm and she pushed it away.

He stumbled back knowing that he had to keep his balance or he was in deep trouble. Her right hook smashed into the face and even though she was a girl. Her punch still hurt like hell. He was desperately trying to regain control of his wits when she launched a light jab into his throat stealing his breath. Defeated he collapsed to his knees.

"I don't overly enjoy you hurting me Minato." Yukari said as he made a coughing wheezing sound.

"Although I like it when you touch me." Yukari said and Minato looked up at her with nothing but anger on his face. That's when she kick his chin. He fell onto his back and realized that he needed to be more in control over his emotions.

"I'm on your side, Minato." Yukari as she moved to stand over him. Each one of her feet near the side of his body.

"And I'll keep all your dirty little secrets for you." Yukari said as she grabbed a hold of the end of her black skirt.

"If you do everything I say, agreed?" Yukari asked looking down at him with her devilish smile. Minato was surprised. He never seen Yukari act this way before. He knew that she had feeling for him, but this was beyond anything than he thought he could believe. But then he looked back on the past week or so. No one was who he thought they were anymore.

"Agreed." Minato said more out of fear of his body then truly trusting Yukari. Yukari smiled and lift up skirt to show her pink panties.

She slowly rubbed it for a few seconds before she knelt down sitting on Minato chest. That made it hard for him to breath, but Minato came to believe that she really didn't seem to care about that. He had a feeling what she wanted as he stared up into her blushing face.

"Lick me through my underwear." Yukari ordered and she moved into a position so that his mouth was against her womanhood.

Yukari Takeba stared down at Minato's blushing face. She could hardly believe that she overcame Minato in battle a few seconds ago, but she was glad. She had masturbated to this moment for countless nights before. The moment when Minato Arisato the love of her life would eat her out. Her school friends had explained to her how it felt so good when their boyfriends ate them out. So as she felt Minato's hot breath through her underwear a shiver went down through Yukari's spine.

A few seconds later she could feel her panties getting wet by Minato's tongue. Her breath increased as she rubbed her clitoris through her underwear which added more pleasure that was already flowing through by Minato's tongue. She wasn't sure if it was the mere thought that Minato was really doing this or the actual actions that made her moan out loud in her sexual ecstasy. Her back arch and her head leaning back looking up at the sky.

She felt as if she would climax any moment and she wanted to stare into Minato's eyes when she did and as she moved her head she saw a glimpse of Fuuka Yamagishi in the doorway to the roof. She was shaking her head in disbelief at the sight. Her eyes were watering up. It seemed she wanted to scream in disbelief, but instead she couldn't do anything. Yukari smiled grabbed Minato head and pushed it closer to her womanhood.

"I win this time, bitch." Yukari whispered with a grin as Fuuka ran away from the scene.

With the sight of a beaten Fuuka only turned Yukari futher on and through the actions that was building up to an orgasm so pleasurable that she lost control of her bladder for a moment and she wet her panties along with his face. With that he pushed her off and leaned on his right arm facing away spitting out what just went into his mouth.

"Sorry, my love." Yukari said petting his head softly.

Fin

(Author's Note: So I really hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. You're probably wondering why in the world did I just write the last scene, but I'm building up to something that will make this story have a perfect ending in my view point. And yes the last couple sentence was meant to be a joke.)


	3. When you Love Somebody

The Priestess's Fool

A fanfic by Troy Hedding

Chapter 3: When You Love Somebody

Minato gladly took the soda can that Yukari Takeba held out to him. Anything would suffice to get the bad taste that was left in his mouth from five minutes ago. He opened the can of soda enjoying the crisp sound that came from breaking the seal. He took a drink and the cold liquid felt nice going down his throat. He could feel it. The never ending gaze of Yukari Takeba on his back side.

"I'm sorry..." Yukari said and just like Minato she was extremely embarrassed about her wetting herself while on him.

"I'll get over it." Minato said as he took another drink of the soda.

"But your the one who has to go through the rest of the day with wet panties." Minato chuckled and Yukari playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Can we make a promise, Yukari-chan?" Minato asked and Yukari gave the handsome young man a curious expression.

"Lets not hit each other again." Minato said and Yukari laughed a bit.

"I guess I can promise that, Minato." Yukari said as she touched his face softly were a bruise was forming on the underside of his chin. Minato wanted to look away, but a Yukari had a firm hold of his chin. She kissed him with passion and lust.

Minato was caught by surprise, but he soon got a hold of himself and was able to push back the eager Yukari.. She tried to go in for another one, but he was able to keep her back from arms length. She gave him a frustrated look and for a second there he wonder if things were going to get violent again.

"I'm dating Fuuka." Minato said firmly.

"And?" She asked nonchalantly.

Minato started to wonder if Yukari even cared about Fuuka anymore.

"I love Fuuka Yamagishi and I only see you as a friend." Minato said and Yukari's gaze turned dark and Minato noticed that she was clenching her fists at the side of her body.

"I think you should really change that, Minato." Yukari said and it seemed like to Minato like she was on the verge of exploding.

"Because I have your dirty little secret and if you don't act like how I want you too. I'll make sure that Mitsuru will see the tapes." Yukari said her voice calm, but Minato felt like she was doing her best just to remain calm.

"You wouldn't dare. Because if you did I would disappear from you and I don't think you would want that, Yukari-chan." Minato said with a confident smile thinking that he finally found a way that he could beat her.

Instead Yukari just laughed. Her laughter scared Minato. It was her normal girlish laugh. It was almost as something snapped inside of Yukari's head. Like she didn't care what the other popular kids thought about her. Instead it seemed like her only purpose to Minato was to secure Minato in her bed and he was pretty sure that if he wasn't in love with Fuuka that wouldn't be half that bad. But he could see it just vaguely in her eyes. Yukari's love for him was dangerous for him and everyone around him.

"If I can't have you, Minato..." She said moving close to him so that her face was barely an inch away from her.

"Then no one can!" She shouted and he flinch for second allowing Yukari to kiss him again. She bit his lower lip before breaking the kiss. The bell sounded signaling the end of lunch.

"But we can finish this conversation later." Yukari said affectionately before she left the roof leaving a confused and scared Minato.

He kicked the metal fence in helpless frustration.

Fuuka Yamagishi ran through the crowded hallways of Gekkoukan High School. The various students who noticed her wonder what the hell just happened to her, but she was moving at such a fast pace they couldn't stop her in time. She would have probably ran out of the school building if it wasn't for the fact that she ran right into her best friend Natsuki Moriyama.

"Fuuka-chan!" Natsuki protested rubbing her aching back side. She was about to scold her friend when she noticed that something was clearly wrong with her best friend.

"Fuuka-chan, are you okay?" Natsuki asked and the sniffling Fuuka sat up looking at Natsuki.

"Fuuka-chan?" Natsuki asked as she looked around and a couple concern students were moving to help the two fallen girls.

"Fuuka-chan?" Natsuki asked again as she stood up holding a hand out to Fuuka.

"I don't believe it." Fuuka said as she took her friends hand. Natsuki helped her to her feet.

"Believe what, Fuuka-chan?"Natsuki asked a curious look on her face.

" He wouldn't betray me like that." Fuuka said shaking her head,

"What are you talking about?" Natsuki asked.

"Your not making any sense at all." Natsuki said and Fuuka let go of her friends hand and turned around deciding to go back the way she came.

"Are you girls okay?" A concern student asked and Natsuki told him that everything was fine.

The male student started to hit on Natsuki. Normally she would be flattered, but she was more concern with her best friend who had started to walk away.

"Where are you going, Fuuka-chan?" Natsuki called.

"I've must have been seeing things." Fuuka said to herself.

"Wait a second! Let me come with you!" Natsuki said running up to her friend.

"Weren't you suppose to meet your boyfriend, Arisato-kun at the roof for lunch today?" Natsuki asked and Fuuka nodded her head yes.

"Well how did it go?" She asked and Fuuka bit her lower lip.

"I think I saw him and Yukari Takeba having sex." Fuuka said her voice calm and emotionless.

"Wait!" Natsuki shouted and Fuuka looked back at her.

"What do you mean that Arisato-kun and Takeba-chan were having sex?" Natsuki asked and Fuuka started to rub her hands nervously and she blushed a bit.

"Minato's face was against her private area and she was moaning." Fuuka said and a sad look crossed her face.

"Wow." Natsuki said.

"So if you go back there what are you going to do?" Natsuki asked and Fuuka shrugged.

"I just hope that it isn't Minato up there. That's all." Fuuka said and Natsuki let out a sigh.

"Why don't you just ask him about what happen up there the next time he was there. If he makes up a lie. You know that he cheated on you and you should break up with that emo right away." Natsuki explained and Fuuka looked at her.

"You think everything going to be, okay?" Fuuka asked and Natsuki nodded her head yes.

The bell rang and the two girls walked back to class.

Minato let out a sigh of relief that he was able to escape the clutches of Yukari Takeba when classes ended. He moved toward Fuuka Yamagishi's classroom where the love of his life waited for him. He knew that he had to come up with an apology quickly if he was to get away with him ditching her during lunch. He just hoped that she knew nothing about what happen between the two of them. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Fuuka finally walked out of her classroom with Natsuki. Fuuka said goodbye to Natsuki. The dark look that Natsuki gave to Fuuka before she left made Minato shiver just for a bit.

"Hello, Fuuka." Minato said with a small smile.

"You didn't come for me at lunch." Fuuka said and Minato fidgeted for a second not really knowing what to say.

"Will you come with me to the photography room? " Fuuka asked and Minato nodded his head yes in agreement.

The walk to the photography room was silent as Minato really didn't know what to say and Fuuka just grabbed his arm. Minato felt bad. Fuuka's clingy behavior reminded him of the fact that she was raped and instead of spending time with her for her safety he was up on the roof cheating on her with Yukari. They finally arrived at the room and Fuuka pulled out the key to the room she owned. The darkroom was empty and eerie. The only sound made was their footsteps and the door shutting behind them. The red light in the room made Minato's eyes hurt. Minato leaned against the door and Fuuka placed a hand on his face affectionately.

"Where was you at lunch?" Fuuka asked

"I was at the teacher's lounge turning in some papers." Minato lied

"Lie." Fuuka said taking a step away from Minato.

"Fine I was on the roof." Minato said.

"Was you alone?" Fuuka asked and Minato shifted his feet feeling uneasy. He really never lied to his girlfriend before.

"Yes I was alone." Minato said and Fuuka was staring up into his eyes.

"Your a bad liar." Fuuka said as she took another step away from him.

"Who was with you?" Fuuka asked.

"Why are you asking these things?" Minato responded growing frustrated.

"Why do you continue to lie to me!" Fuuka shouted and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Fine! I was up on the roof with Yukari!" Minato shouted and Fuuka took another step back away from him. She shook her head no in disbelief.

"Did you have sex with her!" Fuuka yelled more of accusing Minato then asking.

Minato was afraid to answer as it seemed like Fuuka was about to collapse on the ground in front of him. She took another step away from him. She wring her hands in front of her shaking her head as if she couldn't believe what was in front of her.

"Am I not good enough!" She shouted.

"Or maybe it's just because I was raped!" She shouted her flood gates of tears releasing again.

"Don't want anything to do with 'spoiled' goods so you go to that fucken whore!" Fuuka shouted and Minato was paralyzed from her sudden outburst

"Is my bruised face too ugly to look at!" Fuuka yelled moving closer to him

"Or maybe it's the fact that I'm too much of a slut for you!" She went on closing the distance between the two of them

"But then again you wouldn't care that I was fucked by another guy." Fuuka said breathless her face just an inch from his. Pure anger was stained across her face and he was still paralyzed by her actions.

"Where were you?" She asked just barely above a whisper.

"Where were you?" She asked again louder when he didn't answer..

"Where were you!" Fuuka screamed off the top of her lungs. Spit hit Minato's face as Fuuka repeatedly screamed pounding her fist into Minato's chest.

A few seconds before Fuuka stopped as she was heaving trying to catch her breath. She rested her head against Minato's chest. Minato finally collecting his courage was able to wrap his arms around the fragile Fuuka. The hug only made her cry more.

"I'm sorry..." Minato whispered and Fuuka tried to pull away from the hug.

"I'm sorry." Minato said again louder and Fuuka tried harder to pull away, but Minato's grasp was iron.

"I'm sorry!" Minato shouted apologizing for everything and finally Fuuka was able to break away from the hug.

"Want to hear something intresting, Minato?" Fuuka asked and Minato stared at her.

"I don't know what hurts more. Akihiko raping me or you betraying me." Fuuka said before she pushed past him and ran out of the room.

"Fuuka!" Minato shouted as he ran out of the room.

"Don't run after her." Yukari Takeba said and he turned around pure rage on his face.

"Shut up!" He screamed as he turned back to run after Fuuka.

Yukari tackled him to the ground. He hit his head hard on the ground and that left him dazed long enough for Fuuka to run out of sight. Yukari was giggling on top of him and he was able to retain enough sense to punch Yukari across the face. The hit was enough to get her off of him and he hastily got up to run after Fuuka, but an angry Yukari grabbed his trailing leg tripping him up. Luckily he was able to get his arms in front of him assuring that his face didn't hit first.

"She's gone." Yukari said as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. With Fuuka gone her anger left her too.

"You bitch." Minato said as he stood himself up.

"I'm sorry, my love." Yukari said as she stood herself up.

"But she's no good for you." Yukari said as she walked up behind him.

"I love her." Minato said and Yukari seemed not to hear him as she wrapped her arms around his body.

Yukari slowly slid her hands down to his belt buckle. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants pushing the zipper down. Then using the same hand she slipped it into his boxers her cold hand touched his warm manhood . She kissed the side of his neck as she started to rub his manhood making him gasp as it grew hard in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Minato asked and Yukari kissed his neck again.

"Returning the favor from earlier, baby." She answered and started to stroke his manhood. He wanted to stop her, but her smooth hand was very persuasive and his soft moans was too hard to argue against..

Yukari placed her mouth against the base of his neck. She parted her lips as if she were saying the letter 'O' as she started to suck on his neck. She increased the speed of her strokes of her hand and she felt his manhood starting to twitch.

"Why are you doing this?" Minato asked and Yukari kissed his neck smiling knowing that she had left a mark on him.

"Yukari..." Minato said feeling as if he was going to climax any second now.

"Shh." Yukari whispered into his ear as her hand covered the tip of his manhood. He grunted out a moan and climax against her hand.

"My dear Minato-kun, when you love somebody..." She paused moving in front of him.

She showed him her hand that was covered in his seed. She smiled at him before licking a large portion of it off. She held it in her mouth and with her clean hand she grabbed the back of his head by his hair and kissed him roughly with tongue. His eyes went wide and he wanted to pull away, but her hold kept him close. She broke the kiss smiling at him and he fell back a couple of steps gagging at the disgusting taste of his seed.

"You want to make sure their sexually pleased." Yukari said seductively as she licked her stain hand again.

Minato stared at Yukari as she cleaned her hand. He was confused. He didn't know whether he should be turned on or be frighten.


	4. Four days to the end of the world

The Priestess's Fool

A Fanfic By Troy Hedding

Chapter 4: Four Days to the End of the World

Minato felt the jolt of the train as it took off. His stomach felt sick and he had a feeling that the brunette, Yukari Takeba was the fault of all his problems. He looked down at the train seat in which her hand was holding his. Her hand was soft and cold. Their hands were about the same size. Fuuka's hands were much smaller than his. The thought of Fuuka in his mind made him pull away his hand. Yukari's brow lowered in frustration as she reached for his hand again. He constantly kept it in motion preventing Yukari from getting an hold of his hand.

"What are you doing?" Yukari asked anger clearly in her voice.

"I'm not your boyfriend. So what are you doing?" Minato responded give her a dark look.

They stared at each other for a few brief moments. Yukari's lips curled up into a smile and her right hand moved toward his face slowly.

"Baby..." She said barely above a whisper. Minato slapped her hand away from his face. Yukari bite her lower lip in anger and Minato braced himself thinking that she would hit him.

But she calmed down when people around them on the train started whispering thinking that Minato and Yukari were having a lover's spat.

"Okay, baby." Yukari said as she turned away from Minato.

Minato sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He never thought he would end up in this kind of situation. Three weeks ago he never thought he would have killed Akihiko for rapping Fuuka nor did he think that he would have cheated on Fuuka with Yukari. His cellphone in his pocket went off. He pulled it out and looked at the number calling. It was a private number so he decided to pick it up.

"Hello, Minato-Kun?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes?" Minato asked.

"Ah, This is Elisabeth and I wanted to inform you of a sudden change in the Velvet Room." The elevator attendent explained.

"Sudden change?" Minato asked and Yukari looked at him curiously.

"Yes. Oddly enough I've found out that we will reach our floor in a few days." Elisabeth answered.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"Strangely yesterday we were on our normal schedule and wasn't going to reach our destination for quite a while, but something must have happen today because it suddenly change." Elisabeth explained and Minato fumbled with another question.

"Well then I wish you the best of luck Minato-kun." Elisabeth said before she hung up.

Minato closed his phone putting it back in his pocket. He was confused. What did she mean by reaching our destination? He shook his head it was just more fuel for the fire that he set ablaze today.

"Who was that?" Yukari asked and Minato ignored her. He didn't want to look at the forest fire that he started.

After the train ride he was able to lose Yukari in the crowd of people. He quickly made his way back to the dorm. He quickly entered in the dorm room where Aegis, Mitsuru, Junpei, and Shinji were all talking about how none of them seen Akihiko for a long time.

"Arisato-san, have you seen Akihiko, lately?" Mitsuru asked the hurried Minato as he aimed for the staircase in the back.

"Not now." Minato answered and Mitsuru clearly seemed upset.

"It's a simple question, Arisato-san." Mitsuru said moving to intercept Minato.

"I haven't seen that bastard!" Minato shouted moving past the surprised Mitsuru who never seen Minato act this way before.

"Bastard?" Mitsuru mouthed as she watched Minato run up the staircase.

Minato climbed to the third floor aiming for Fuuka's room. He started breathing heavy nervous not really knowing what he was going to say to Fuuka. All he knew he had to do was get Fuuka to realize that he still very much loved her and would always love her. That Yukari meant nothing to him.

He stood motionless in front of Fuuka's door for a few moments. He swallowed his fear and slowly raised his right hand up toward her door. He slowly knocked on her door. There was only silence after the knock. He knocked on the door again.

"Please go away." Fuuka's quiet voice said from within the room.

"Please Fuuka open up. It's me Minato." Minato said and there was only silence.

"Go away, Minato." Fuuka replied.

"Please just let me explained myself." Minato said.

"Cause I still love you." Minato said through the door.

He heard some shuffling in the room and then the door open revealing Fuuka. Minato stared at the battered Fuuka. She was half dressed and her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy from crying. Minato started to say an apology when Fuuka slapped him hard across the face.

"You're a liar, Minato." Fuuka said her voice emotionless.

"I'm not lying! I love you!" Minato shouted and Fuuka slowly shook her head no.

"Your neck. Your neck proves your a lying." Fuuka said.

"Did you come to mock me, Minato?" Fuuka asked and Minato shook his head no.

"Then where did you get that hickey?" Fuuka asked and Minato was confused.

Fuuka sighed and turned around moving to her desk and grabbed a hand mirror off of it. She held it up in front of Minato. Minato eyes went wide as he noticed the hickey that was on the side of his neck.

"Now I'll ask again, Minato. Where did you get that hickey?" Fuuka asked as she stared into his eyes.

"You didn't have it in the photography club room. So that means you must have receive it after our fight." Fuuka said as her eyes started to tear up again.

"You've broken my heart twice today." Fuuka said laughing trying not to cry in front of him.

"One more and you have a hat trick." Fuuka said and tears slowly streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry..." Minato whispered. It was the only thing he could think of to say.

"I don't think we should be called boyfriend and girlfriend anymore." Fuuka said as she lowered the mirror.

"Goodnight, Arisato-kun." Fuuka said as she closed the door to her room locking it.

Minato stared at her closed door. He bite his tongue hard hoping that would prevent him from crying. It didn't work.

Minato stared at the shower floor as the hot water from the shower tap hit his naked body. Last night his relationship with Fuuka Yamagishi was over. It was his fault he knew that. If he could have just said no to Yukari he could have apologized to Fuuka and they could have got over this together like they did when Akihiko raped Fuuka. He was in the boys shower room so when he heard the door opened up he figured it was just Junpei or maybe Shinji deciding to take a shower before school like him. He was surprised when the shower curtain to his shower was pulled back by Yukari Takeba.

"What the hell!" Minato shouted pulling the shower curtain close.

"Oh my did I get the wrong shower room?" Yukari playfully lied.

"Get out!" Minato shouted and Yukari giggled.

"Come on, lover I just wanted to apologize for the train ride last night." Yukari said pulling the shower curtain open again and the fast acting Minato moved to pull it close.

Yukari pushed Minato hard through the shower curtain hard. The force of her push plus the wet simply shower flower left Minato without a solid stance. He fell back pulling the shower curtain off the rack as he tumbled back. He hit his head hard on the shower wall. He rubbed his aching head as Yukari turned off the water.

"Whoops." Yukari teased pulling out her cell phone.

"Hey look a naked Minato-kun." Yukari said with a giggle as the light of her camera flashed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Minato shouted.

"Shh! Or people will find us." Yukari said as her camera light flashed again.

"And if they do. I will send this picture a lot girls at our school." Yukari threaten and Minato looked at her puzzled.

"What do you want?" Minato asked

"Just stay as you are, baby." Yukari said as she took off her right shoe. Minato l

"Soon you'll be glad that I came this morning." Yukari said as she took off her right black stocking.

"What do you plan to do?" Minato asked as Yukari took a step into the shower.

"Oh nothing." Yukari said licking her lips.

She used her bare right foot putting a small amount of pressure on Minato's manhood. Minato gasped as the smooth sole of her foot rubbed against his manhood. The camera light on her phone flashed again as she stepped a little to hard on it making Minato winced a bit.

"Is this what you call an apology?" Minato grunted angry.

"Shh." Yukari said as she continue to rub him.

"But you like it right, Minato?" Yukari asked with an odd grin on her face.

"Even if you say you don't. I can tell that you do like it by the way your 'Onii-chan' twitches." Yukari teased

Her camera light flashed again as she quicken her pace with her foot. Despite his protest Minato found himself moaning. For an odd reason he found that her using the camera and black mailing him had actually turned him on more. Although he would never admit it to Yukari, but watching her with that smile on her face taking pleasure out of pleasuring him. She was beautiful. She was just so beautiful.

He noticed that her free hand went into her skirt and underwear. Although he couldn't see the hand he figure that she was masturbating in front of him. Her heavy breathing was also a sign that she was masturbating. The faster her hand went the faster her foot went. Minato closed his eyes in pleasure as he climax. They both remain silent for a few moments after he climax staring at each other's faces. Yukari removed her hand from her skirt smiling at Minato.

"Oh look my foot is dirty..." Yukari said rubbing her right foot in his seed that had sprayed across his body.

"Now be a good boy and lick it clean." Yukari said and Minato shook his head no.

"Do it or I'll send these photos to girls at our school." Yukari threaten.

"Like I care." Minato said and anger crossed Yukari's face.

"Do it or I'll send these to Fuuka." Yukari said as she calmed down. "What do you think she do if she saw a picture of you moaning to the foot of another girl?" Yukari said and Minato sighed.

Even though he knew that they were no longer a relationship he was afraid of what kind of emotional damage a picture like that might do to Fuuka. He really didn't want to hurt Fuuka anymore. But nor did he want to lick Yukari's foot clean.

"I'm about to press send..." Yukari said as she stared at her phone.

"Dammit!" Minato shouted and Yukari laughed at his frustration.

But her laughter turned into a grin as she felt his hot tongue on her foot.


	5. After Care

The Priestess Fool

A Fanfic By Troy Hedding

Chapter 5: After Care

Mitsuru turned the key in the lock to unlock Akihiko Sanada's room. The elegant women walked into the room followed by both Shinji and Aegis. There was an errie silence in the room that made the two humans of the group feel very uneasy. It was obvious to the three of them that Akihiko wasn't in the room.

"Aegis, does your sensors detect anything strange?" Mitsuru asked as she studied the various trophies on Akihiko's shelf.

"My scanners detect nothing out of the ordinary." Aegis responded in her robotic voice.

"Continue searching." Mitsuru ordered.

A few moments later Aegis picked up a piece of paper from the small trash bin in Akihiko's room. It was a note addressed to Akihiko saying to meet a person on the roof of the dorm. It was signed by Shinji. Aegis showed the paper to Mitsuru and she studied it for a few moments.

"Did you write this, Shinji?" Mitsuru asked as she handed him the paper. He studied this for a few moments.

"No, I didn't. This isn't my hand writing and if I wanted to talk to Aki, I would had just knock on his door." Shinji answered.

"I agree." Mitsuru said nodding her head in agreement. "I've seen your hand writing before, Shinji and I mean no offense, but this writing is too neat to be yours." She said and Shinji laughed it off.

"Give it to Aegis for safe keeping." Mitsuru said and Shinji handed the android the paper.

"Hold on to it, Aegis for safe keeping until I decide whether or not I should contact the authorities." Mitsuru said and Aegis nodded her head in accordance.

But as the Android stared at the piece of paper in her hands she thought deep down to herself that she already knew who wrote the note, but what she didn't understand was why.

******

Chagall Cafe was crowded as Yukari Takeba and Minato Arisato found a table for two. Minato let out a sigh of frustration he didn't understand how Yukari was able to persuade him to go along with her to Chagall Cafe. She didn't even need to black mail him with the photos she took of him in the morning. But maybe he hoped that he could possible push away Yukari here at this cafe. Yukari was busy looking through the menu as Minato smiled a devious plan developing in his brain.

"Want to hear something intresting, Yukari?" Minato asked and Yukari smiled looking up from the menu.

"What's that sweetie?" Yukari responded as she closed the menu deciding what she wanted.

"I think that shirt on you looks fat." Minato said giving her a fake disgusted look.

"You just want me to take off my shirt." Yukari said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, baby. But were in public so maybe another time." Yukari teased as her right hand softly touched his.

Minato bit his lower lip in frustration as failed attempt to get her mad. He ran a few ideas in his head and thought that none of them would actually work out, but when he smelled the smell of coffee in the cafe and he grinned as a good idea popped into his head.

"What's that smell?" Minato asked and Yukari gave him a curious look.

"Is this the smell of coffee?" Minato asked exaggerated acting like the smell was really bad.

"Oh wait it's just you." Minato said pointing toward Yukari with a disgusted look on his face

For a couple of seconds there were a frown on Yukari's face, but it quickly turned into on her devilish grins she had been giving him the past few days.

"If you wanted to take a bath with me all you had to do was ask." Yukari said as she licked her lips staring at Minato.

Minato looked away wanting to hide the disappointment on his face as he failed at another attempt to drive Yukari away. Although his disappointment quickly went away as he noticed the waitress that was walking to their table to take their order. She was dressed in a tight maid outfit with short black hair. Minato recognized the girl to be Karin Hirano a freshman in the music club that he belong to. Minato felt victory was within his grasp.

"Hello, thanks for choosing Chagall Cafe. My name is Hirano Karin and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Are we ready to order or do you need more time?" The thin young girl greeted with a smile that only widen when she noticed her senpai at the table.

"It's so good to see you, Arisato-senpai." Hirano said and Minato gave her a smile.

"Same to you, Hirano-chan. You look absolutely stunning in that maids outfit." Minato said and Karin blushed deeply.

It was a well known fact that a lot of the freshman had a crush on the mysterious Minato Arisato of class 2f and Minato Arisato wanted to thank god personally for that fact that Karin Hirano-chan had an crush on him.

"Thank you very much!" Karin said excited and Minato gave Yukari a quick look and noticed that she was no longer smiling at him.

"You know I never realized, but when I look into those beautiful brown orbs of yours, Hirano-chan I feel like I'm looking at a beautiful angel." Minato said and the nervous Karin wasn't sure how to respond.

"And here I was thinking that you preferred a girl with a mature body." Yukari remarked referring to Karin's undeveloped fourteen year old body.

"Your just jealous that she's not an old hag like you." Minato said not evening looking at Yukari.

"Umm, would you two like something from our menu?" Hirano asked trying to get the conversation back to a professional level.

"Is your heart on the menu?" Minato asked and Hirano laughed an nervous laugh.

"Can your lines get any lamer?" Yukari asked her voice sounding very annoyed.

"Are you just upset that your too much of a bitch for someone to ask for yours?" Minato snapped back and Yukari growled at him.

"My manager will be upset if I don't hurry, Arisato-senpai." Hirano pipped in.

"Could you get me a cup of decaf?" Minato asked and Hirano nodded her head yes.

"I'll just have a glass of water." Yukari said not even looking at Karin.

"I'll bring it out to you shortly. Is there anything else I can do for you two?" Hirano asked acting like a experience waitress again.

"Yes, can you make sure you pour your love into my cup?" Minato asked and Hirano tried to stutter a response but found that she couldn't so she just scurried away. Minato stared at the Hirano as she scurried away.

"That Karin has a really nice ass." Minato said pretending to find Hirano's body to be attractive.

"What is this all about?" Yukari asked and Minato finally turned back to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked acting like he didn't no what she was talking about.

"The whole act with that kouhai of yours." Yukari answered and Minato smiled at the angry look upon Yukari's face.

"Well since Fuuka-chan broke up with me I thought maybe I should look for a new girlfriend." Minato explained.

"And Karin has a really fine body unlike that fat body of yours." Minato said and Yukari clenched her fist on the table clenching her mouth shut as if she was holding back the rage she had within herself.

When Hirano came back to deliver the drinks they ordered and she felt like she could cut the tension between her two customers . But she truly enjoyed the attention that Minato was giving her. She really had poured her love into Minato's cup of coffee.

"Say, Hirano-chan when do you get off?" Minato asked and Hirano blushed again.

"You'll regret this, Minato Arisato." Yukari said as she stood up to leave and Minato ignored her again.

"Around eight." Hirano said and Minato let out a sigh of relief as Yukari exited the cafe.

"So, want to exchange phone numbers?" Hirano asked and Minato took a sip of his coffee.

"I have no feelings for you, Hirano-chan." Minato said as he stared at his coffee.

"Senpai?" Hirano asked barely above a whisper. Minato let out a sigh and turned toward his Kouhai.

"I only pretended to like you to drive away Yukari Takeba." Minato said and Hirano stared at him in disbelief.

"I am truly sorry." Minato said and he looked away seeing that Hirano was on the verge of crying.

"Idiot!" Hirano shouted as she slapped him hard across the right side of his face.

"I deserve that." Minato said and Hirano ran away back to the cafe's kitchen.

Minato stared at his coffee and felt very ashamed of himself.

Minato let out a sigh as he opened the door to his room back at the dorm. He flipped on the light switch and nearly jumped out of his shoes when he noticed that Aegis was sitting on his bed. She had a piece of paper in her hand and she looked at him with a disappointed look on her robotic face.

"What are you doing in my room?" Minato asked as he shut the door behind.

"I came here to ask you some questions." Aegis answered and Minato let out a sigh.

"Could we possibly do this another time? I'm very tired." Minato said and Aegis shook her head no.

"This is a very important matter." Aegis said and Minato let out a sigh.

"Do you know where Akihiko is?" Aegis asked.

"I have no idea." Minato said as he moved to his desk placing his school back on the desk.

"Do you know anything about this letter?" Aegis asked holding out the piece of paper that was in her hand to him. Minato grabbed the paper and noticed that it was the note that he written to Akihiko on the day that he had killed him.

"Did Shinji write this?" Minato said and Aegis stared at him for a few moments.

"Do you think he wrote it?" Aegis asked and Minato smiled.

"Of course, he signed it." Minato answered handing the paper back to her.

"Did you kill Akihiko?" Aegis asked and Minato feinted surprise.

"He's dead!" Minato said faking surprise.

"No, but lets say someone murdered him and I was wondering if that person would be you." Aegis said and Minato gave her a huge smile.

"Why would I kill my beloved senpai?" Minato asked and Aegis didn't answer him.

"Please answer with a yes or no." Aegis said and Minato frowned.

"Why?" Minato asked.

"Please humor me, Minato-kun." Aegis answered.

"No, I did not kill Akihiko." Minato said with a smile.

Aegis gave him a sad look.

"You're lying." Aegis said and Minato was put off by her statement

"My sensor's can detect a humans heart rate." Aegis explained.

"And?" Minato asked acting like her statement was nothing.

"When I asked if you knew where Akihiko and you answered 'I have no idea.' your heart rate increased signaling that you was lying." Aegis said standing up.

"I have studied your hand writing and Shinji's hand writing. Your hand writing matches the writing on the letter. Also when I asked if you thought it was from Shinji and you answered 'Of course, he signed it.' your heart rate increased signaling that you was lying again." Aegis said taking a step forward and Minato took a step back.

"When I asked you if you killed Akihiko you acted surprise, but your heart rate stayed the same signaling that you wasn't surprised at all." Aegis said and Minato looked at his sword in it's sheath hanging on the chair in front of his desk from the corner of his eye.

"Please don't go for you sword. I rather not hurt you Minato." Aegis said and Minato tried his best to swallow his fear. He ran though a couple idea's in his head. He could fight Aegis and maybe win. He could act like her accusations didn't mean a thing. But he didn't want to do that. Deep down inside him he wanted to open up to someone. He had killed Akihiko for Fuuka, but he drove Fuuka away and he didn't know what to do.

"Aegis..." Minato said barely above the whisper.

"I killed Akihiko." Minato said and Aegis gave him a sad smile.

"I know." Aegis said.

"But why did you do it?" Aegis asked.

"Because he raped Fuuka and I couldn't forgive him." Minato confessed.

"I see so that time that I caught the two of you in your room when you both skipped school was?" Aegis asked.

"I was trying to comfort her." Minato said and Aegis moved within arm's reach of the boy.

"Where is his body?" Aegis asked and Minato ran a hand through his hair.

"I burned it away during the dark hour." Minato answered.

There was a long moment of silence in the room.

"Are you going to turn me in?" Minato asked.

"Yes." Aegis answered and Minato bite his bottom lip.

"Could you wait until Monday?" Minato asked.

"Why?

"Because I want one last day with the girl I love."

"Alright I'll come for you Monday morning."

"Promise me, Minato you won't run."

"I won't."

"Have a good night's sleep, Minato."

"Yeah, good night."

When Aegis left the room Minato shrugged off his coat and kicked off his shoes. He flipped the switched to his lights off and crashed on his bed. He was tired and emotionally drain. He had broken Fuuka's heart. He had broken Hirano's heart. He had killed his friend Akihiko even though he felt like Akihiko deserve it. Still they had a friendship and how could he just go and kill his friend. Thats when Minato realized the truth. He didn't want to kill Akihiko because of some sense of justice. He wanted to kill to Akihiko because he was anger. He was angry at Akihiko. He was mostly angry at himself. For all the strengths he had he still failed at saving Fuuka from being rape. He wanted to cry, but instead he fell asleep.

Minato felt something heavy on him. He opened his eyes to see Yukari Takeba sitting on him. He sense danger and attempted to grabbed Yukari and throw her off him and his bed. But he found out that his arms and legs were tied to his bed. He struggled against the rope, but to no avail. Yukari was starring down at him. There wasn't anger or happiness on her face. It was more sad as if she was feeling sorry for what she had done or was going to do.

"Untie me, Yukari." Minato ordered and Yukari ignored him.

"You know your such a heavy sleeper." Yukari said with a playful laugh.

"Untie me, now!" Minato shouted and that earn him a stinging slap from Yukari.

"Don't make me gag you." Yukari said and Minato believed her.

"What do you have plan?" Minato asked and Yukari ignored him.

"How could you choose that young whore over me!" Yukari said grabbing Minato's hair roughly.

"You are too good for a bitch like that." Yukari said and before Minato could protest she slapped him again.

Yukari was angry he could sense that. She raised her hand and slapped him. The slapped hurt, but Minato really didn't mind. Yukari was in love with him. All though the love she had for him was a bit odd and dangerous. It was still genuine. She slapped him again and he felt like she was punishing him for all his bad actions that he made the past couple weeks. Another slap for him sitting in the lobby while Fuuka was being rape. Take another slap for all the times he had hit Yukari through his anger. Another slap for him killing Akihiko. Another slap for him breaking Fuuka's heart. He was waiting for another slap, but Yukari had stop.

"

Your crying, Minato." Yukari said and Minato finally noticed that he was.

"I was being too rough. I'm sorry." Yukari said as she touched his face affectionately.

"I was just so mad at you for flirting with that whore." Yukari said her voice gentle.

"I got jealous because I love you so much." Yukari said as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"And I'll prove my love to you here right now." Yukari said as she kissed him again.

"Please just untie me." Minato said, but she place a finger to his lips to silence him.

She moved off of his body sliding down the bed until her she was at his waist level. She unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. She grabbed the edge of his pants and pulled them halfway down his thighs. With a smirk she grabbed his boxers and pulled them down to the same level she did with the pants. She grabbed his manhood with her right hand rubbing it up and down making it hard. Her hand quickly made it hard and she smiled looking at Minato's face.

"I'll show you just how much I love you." Yukari said as she put her lips against the tip of his manhood.

She opened her mouth and in the dark Minato watched as she swallowed his manhood. The pleasure flooded through his body as he felt the warm moist inside of Yukari Takeba's mouth. He couldn't help but moan as he felt his tip move against her tongue. She removed it from her mouth to get her breathe back, but she continued to rub it not letting Minato feel a second without pleasure.

"You don't have to do this." Minato said.

"Just untie me." Minato said and Yukari ignored him as she let his manhood slid into her mouth again.

He grabbed onto his bed sheets as she quicken the pace. She was basking in the sounds of his moaning. He could only see one of her hands and he figured that she was using her other hand to pleasure herself. He felt himself start to twitch. He knew he was at his limit already.

"Yukari!" He shouted as a warning. But it was to late. Her eyes went wide as his seed was released into her mouth.

She sat up staring at Minato's face. He could tell that she was swirling his seed around in her mouth. She crawled up to his face level seductivly and he was scared. He knew exactly what she had planned in mind. He flinched his eyes closed.

"Please don't." He said with his eyes closed.

He kept his eyes close waiting for her to make him swallow his seed again. She gabbed his head forcing him to keep his head still. He felt her soft lips against his and he clenched the sheets harder as he opened his mouth just to get it over with, but all he felt was Yukari's tongue as she kissed him with tongue. He opened his eyes as she broke the kiss. He saw her smiling beautiful face.

"Fooled ya, baby" She said as she kissed his forehead.


	6. Final chapter: Fuuka was a Friend of Min

The Priestess's Fool

By Troy Hedding

Chapter 6: Fuuka was a Friend of Mine

She struggled against him, but his weight had her pin to the bed. She was about to scream for help, but he sensed that and his fist slammed into her face. The punch left her dazed and confused. She was trying to regain control of her senses, but another punch from Akihiko had her barely conscious. She started to struggled again when she felt her shirt being ripped open, but there was nothing that she could do. This was going to happen whether she wanted it to or not.

Fuuka Yamagishi shot up in her bed in a cold sweat. She looked around her empty room fearing that Akihiko would pop out any moment and attack her again even though she knew that Minato had killed him not to long ago. She grabbed the remote to her TV and turned it on. She didn't care what was on she just need noise so she wouldn't freak out. She had finally fallen asleep and she had that dream again. It appeared every night since the unfortunate day in which Akihiko ruined her. But when she was in the same bed with Minato she was able to calm herself down and go back to sleep. But Minato had ruin that for the both of them.

She really didn't understand why Minato had slept with Yukari, but the act felt like someone took a knife and stabbed her straight in her heart. The thought of Minato didn't want her anymore because she was a dirty whore had slept with Akihiko when she was suppose to be Minato in the first place. She grabbed a picture frame on her night stand it was a picture of Minato when they went to a festival the past summer. Minato had just won a Jack Frost doll and Fuuka thought he looked so cute with it so she just had to take a picture of him. She put the picture down and grabbed her cell phone and even though she felt like she should listen to Natsuki's advice and ignore Minato she just couldn't. She had to text him.

Yukari Takeba stared down at the tied up Minato Arisato. She touched his face affectionately with her right hand. Not even five minutes ago had she pleased Minato with her mouth. She wanted to do more with her lover, but he wasn't going to receive anymore with that look on his face. He was angry about being tied up, but Yukari knew that deep down he liked this kind of stuff other wise he would had stopped her during the earlier act of pleasure she performed on him. Of course she had planed doing this tonight without slapping him, but his act with that slutty waitress had her furious. Minato was her and hers alone.

"I love you, Minato." She said barely above a whisper. Minato looked at her, but he didn't respond to her statement at all.

"Are you going to say it too?" Yukari asked in a playful tone trying to act cool. He just rolled his eyes at that response.

"Well aren't you?" Yukari asked her anger steadily rising in her voice. He was ignoring her and she hated that.

"Don't you love me too?" Yukari asked grabbing his hair to force him to look at her.

"No." Minato said and Yukari's face twisted in rage and she pulled on his hair hard. He winced a little in pain.

Yukari was both angry and confused. She didn't really understand it. Why didn't Minato love her? They were good friends. He was the nicest boy that she had ever met. He understood the feelings deep within her heart. How she felt like her mother was moving on to fast as if her father had never existed. He was even able to help repair the bond she had with her mother. How could Yukari not fall in love with him? She had did everything her friends had told her to do. She was trying to seduce him , yet he still wasn't in love with her. That was when a green hair friend of hers popped into her mind.

"It's because of Fuuka-chan, right?" Yukari asked keeping her anger in check.

"That's right." Minato said calmly and Yukari's free hand clenched so hard she felt as if her fingernails had pierced her skin.

"Why do you love that bitch?" Yukari asked her anger slipping out just a little.

"How could I love you, bitch?" Minato answered and Yukari found herself slapping him across the face.

"I just don't understand, Minato." Yukari said shrugging her shoulders.

"That bitch betrayed you and slept with another man. Yet you still cling to her." Yukari said and she found anger in her voice.

"She was raped!" Minato said and Yukari narrowed her eyes as she stared at him.

"Says the lying whore." Yukari said as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you out of your mind?" Minato asked in disbelief.

"No, but you are." Yukari said and Minato looked at her in disbelief before he started to struggle against the ropes again.

"Your the one who can't keep his mind off a whore when the perfect women for you just gave you a blow job." Yukari said as she slapped him twice across the face.

Yukari figured in her mind the only way to get Minato's mind off Fuuka was too punish him anytime that he mention Fuuka.

"I didn't ask for that slut." Minato said and Yukari slapped him again.

"Don't call me bad names, baby." Yukari said with overly cheerful smile.

"Now how can we get Bitch-chan out of your mind?" Yukari asked aloud giggling to herself.

Yukari turned her head as she noticed Minato's phone vibrating on his nightstand. She smiled and reach over and grabbed it. A devilish smile appeared on her face when she noticed the text that Minato had just receive was in fact from Fuuka.

"This is going to be good." Yukari said as she opened the phone.

Minato stared up at Yukari as she seemed to be texting someone on his phone. He was curious as to why she would need his phone to text someone. Yukari smiled as she showed the the text between her and Fuuka. Fuuka had asked through text if she could come to his room. Yukari had responded that she could come to his room. Minato eyes went wide and he struggled with all his might against the rope, but it was pointless he couldn't get free. Then he thought about shouting out, but Yukari had already thought ahead of him and reached down and pulled out a ball gag. Even though he resisted she was still able to gag him.

She got off of him and reached down in her bag of toys and pulled out a taser. She winked at Minato before walking to the door. She leaned against the wall waiting for it to opened up. Minato struggled against the ropes and screamed as loud as he could, but his sounds were muffled and it was to no avail. It seemed like eternity to Minato, but the door opened and Fuuka walked into the dark room. She flipped on the switch to the light to reveal Minato tied to the bed. She let out a gasp and was about to run to Minato when Yukari's taser hit her side.

The electricity flowed through Fuuka's body as Yukari's sinister laughter flowed through the room. Yukari pulled away the taser and Fuuka's unconscious body fell to the floor. In a hurried rush Yukari grabbed the chair next to Minato's desk. She also grabbed some more rope from her bag and tied Fuuka to the chair. Minato watched Yukari starring at Fuuka in the chair. Yukari grabbed the duck tape that was also in her bag. She pulled off her underwear. She winked at Minato before she stuffed Fuuka's mouth with her panties and covered her mouth with duck tape. The last thing she did before sitting down on the bed next to Minato was pull a knife out of her bag and stabbed into his desk.

A minute or so later Fuuka woke up fear clearly in her eyes as she struggled against the ropes that held her to the chain. Yukari reached down and kissed Minato on the cheek before she stood up. She slowly paced around Fuuka. Fuuka stared up at her friend pleading with her eyes to be untied, but Yukari wasn't going to do that.

"You stole my Minato." Yukari said slapping Fuuka hard against her face. Fuuka looked up at her confused and that earn her another slap. A red mark appeared on Fuuka's white face.

"I can never forgive you for that." Yukari said as she slapped her again.

"I don't understand why he loves a whore like you?" Yukari said her anger boiling over and instead of a slap an punch hit her face. Fuuka was crying and Minato furiously tried to free himself from the ropes that held him at bay.

"You slept with another guy and yet he stayed with you." Yukari said as she kicked Fuuka in the face.

The force of the blow knocked over the chair. Fuuka muffled screamed was unnoticed as the back of her head hit the floor. Her nose was bleeding again and most likely broken if it wasn't already broken from the beating that Akihiko had give her when she was raped. Yukari began to kick Fuuka's side repetitively. Minato could see Fuuka's face she was pleading with him to help her, but there was nothing that he could do. Yukari trying to catch her breath stared down at the battered Fuuka.

"Man all this excitement is making me want to pee." Yukari said with a devilish smile.

Yukari moved to stand over Fuuka with each foot on the other side of Fuuka's head. She looked over at Minato as she lifted up her skirt. Slowly her pee flowed down onto Fuuka's face. Fuuka closed her eyes and cried even harder as the hot liquid hit her battered face. Yukari let out a sigh of relief as she finished. She kicked Fuuka in the head one more time before she walked to stand in front Mintao's to block his view of Fuuka.

"With this bitch-chan won't be in your life anymore." Yukari said in a playful tone as she grabbed the knife she pulled out earlier. She walked over to Fuuka kneeling down to her level.

"Wow you stink!" Yukari teased. Fuuka moved her battered head to look away from Yukari.

"Bye, bye!" Yukari said as she plunged the knife into Fuuka's stomach. Fuuka's eyes went wide in a muffled screamed. Yukari could hear Minato struggled in the bed behind her. Yukari watched for a few moments before she turned back towards Minato.

"I'm so turned on right now." Yukari said as she moved over to his bed.

She climbed onto the bed and grabbed his still exposed manhood with a firm hand. Even with the sight of his love battered and dying on the floor she was still able to make him hard with a few quick strokes of her hand. She smiled as she moved to position her womanhood over his. She slowly plunged down on it. There was a wince and a gasp of pain as her hymen was pierced. A devilish idea popped into Minato's head. He knew that she was a virgin and that he could make her suffer for her actions with this.

Her hands grabbed his shoulders for leverage as she wince moving her hips uwward. She was breathing heavy and that's when Minato shoved his hips upward as hard as he could. Yukari let out a yelp of pain and nearly collapsing on top of him. Minato pulled out and slammed it upward hard again. Yukari winced again a few tears falling down her cheek.

"B-Baby...b-be gentle." Yukari was able to stumble out as Minato repeated the action a third time.

Yukari looked at him with a pleading face. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't like hurting his friends. Maybe it was the tears and look upon Yukari's face. Maybe it was the hormones in his body along with the extreme pleasure that was flowing through his body. But a very dark plan appeared in his mind and so he stopped his movements. Yukari was finally able to catch her breath. She smiled at Minato before she kissed his forehead.

"I'll do all the work, baby." Yukari whispered to him as she slowly started to move her hips.

"As I always do." She said as she took off her blouse. She reached behind him and unbuttoned her bra.

Yukari let out a groan as her she felt him slide in and then out. But as she watched Minato's face she decided to remove the gag on his mouth. She wanted to hear him moan. His moaning would only turn her on even more. She quicken the pace as the pain started to fade away to be replace by pleasure. She found herself to be out of control. She kissed him sliding her tongue into his open mouth. Her right hand running through her hair while she moved even faster. He broke the kiss when he let out a loud moan.

"Yukari!" He shouted the only warning he gave as he climaxed inside her. Her eyes went wide and her body shivered as she climaxed with him.

"I love you baby..." Yukari said as she touched his face affectionately.

"I love you too..." He said softly and Yukari smiled even wider.

"Really, baby?" Yukari asked and Minato shook his head yes. She kissed him deeply.

"Can I hold you?" Minato asked and Yukari eagerly nodded her head yes.

Yukari turned around and united his left foot and then she untied his right foot. He kicked off his pants and boxers. He knew them being knee level would only get in his way. She turned back around and kissed him again before she untied his left arm. She moved to untie his right hand and as she was focused on his right hand his left hand grabbed the lamp on his nightstand. With a sudden pull the room went dark and the end of lamp crashed against the side of Yukari's head. Daze and confused Yukari fell back onto the bed. She raised her arms in defense, but the first hit had her sense rattled so her defenses were meaningless to the experienced Minato. The end of the lamp rain down on her again and again.

"Like I would ever!" Minato screamed as another blow rain down on the screaming Yukari.

"Fuckin love you!" Minato screamed as he hit her again blood splattered on his face and the end of lampshade went flying away. He threw away the broken lamp and used his fist instead.

"I fuckin hate you!" Minato screamed as he hit her face. He hit one more time. He stared at the bloody mess that was once Yukari Takeba. Breathing heavy he knew very well that Yukari Takeba was dead.

"Fuuka!" He shouted running over to the battered Fuuka on the ground.

He ripped the tape off her face and pulled out the underwear the was stuffed in there earlier. Thinking that it would be easier for her to breathe. The underwear was stained with blood and thats when Minato noticed that Fuuka's body was limp. Her eyes were lifeless. She had ether died of the stab wound or had chocked to death on her own blood. Tears easily flowed from his eyes as he held the lifeless body of Fuuka Yamagishi close to him.

"No..." He said in denial, but it still didn't change that she was dead.

"F-Fuuka..." He choked out through sobs.

"Fuuka!" Minato screamed bury his face into her chest as Aegis broke into his room.

He stared helplessly at his friends entered into the carnage that was his room. As Mitsuru started to direct the others Aegis slowly knelt down next to Minato and hugged the crying boy.

Bad End


End file.
